It Wasn't Supposed To Happen
by 8049629
Summary: The well was closed.  She had been devastated at first, but soon came to the realization she couldn't go back. When she is out with Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri, she accidentally knocks into someone. Sesshomaru. Will he remember Kagome?
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like,, Kind of a spur of the moment thing though, I still enjoyed writing this chapter! :D

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters!

It Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Chpt. 1

It had been six months since the well had closed up.

They had finally beaten Naraku, and soon after they had found the last remaining pieces of the jewel. They had waited, making preparations, trying to accept the fact that Kagome would probably never come back. Inuyasha had been stressing, Sango as well, and Miroku taking the time to comfort her. Shippou had been trying not to think about it as best he could, but sometimes he would break, knowing his adoptive mother would soon leave his side.

Kagome used most of it spending as much time as she could with them, never missing a chance to play with Shippou, talk to Sango, and sometimes she even enjoyed the constant arguments she would have with Inuyasha. Because they proved she was still there.

But it wasn't long before the time came,and they couldn't wait any longer to purify the jewel. Both Shippou and Inuyasha argued that they could take a little while longer, that they needed more time. But Kaede, Miroku, and even Sango agreed that she had to go back. They knew the more they waited, the harder it would be, so they had to get it over with.

Kagome had been sent back the moment she purified the jewel.

Everyday, for weeks, she would jump in the well. Always getting her hopes up, only to let them be crushed by the moment she would hit the bottom of the well, still in her era. Though, she finally started getting over the pain.

Her grades got better, and soon enough, she was in her senior year.

She had finally forgotten, and become a regular teenager again.

Her eyes wondered as she hardly took any interest in her friends' conversation. They all had boyfriends, and now, that's all they ever talked about. Usually, they would leave her out of the conversation, knowing she held no curiosity.

"Hey, Kagome?" Ayumi asked. Kagome turned and looked at her,

"Yeah?" she asked, wondering why they had suddenly added her into the conversation.

"Well... I was wondering..." she asked hesitantly, but had her sentence finished by Eri,

"What ever had to that bad boy you were dating? Inuyasha... was his name, right?"

She tensed, "Well, umm.. We broke up." she said, trying to change the conversation before they asked anymore questions.

"Why!" she asked, enthusiasm gathering in her voice.

Kagome looked down, "Can we not talk about it?" her voice sounded pitiful, almost desperate.

"Bu-" then Ayumi cut her off,

"We understand." she said as she looked at Eri and Yuka, daring them not to say anything else, "If you don't want to talk about it, we won't talk about it." she said as she sent a smile in the direction towards Kagome.

She turned around to face her friends, but instead, stumbled back as a tall, muscular man bumped into her shoulder.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, gaining her balance.

"Watch where you're going, woman." he then walked off, giving no other words.

"Rude much?" she asked.

Then the voice caught up to her. It was familiar, but she found her conscience didn't want to know who it was, as her heart beat out of her chest. But her curiosity was to high. She turned to see the man she had ran into. Long locks of silver ran down his back.

Then she knew.

"Sesshomaru..."

Review, Review,, Please..? O_O


	2. Chapter 2

It Wasn't Supposed To Happen

Chpt. 2

The moment he heard his name.

The moment he heard her whisper it.

He faltered.

His heart beat uncontrollably, and he found it hard to breath.

Could it be her?

Could that voice really belong to his-

His thoughts were cut off the moment he saw her. Her face covered in shock and disbelief. But it was her,

"...Kagome." He spoke, in more than a whisper.

She turned and said something to her companions, which sent them in the other direction and she was-

She was coming towards him.

The sides of his mouth curved into a smirk, and he mumbled, "It really is you." He found himself walking to her in long strides.

He had to see her.

Talk to her.

Touch her.

Somehow.

The moment he was in arms length of her.

The moment he could take in her scent and indulge in it...

He pulled her into an embrace, cutting off her quick, "Sessh-"

….

….

….

….

What?

What was Sesshomaru doing?

Was he actually hugging her...

His arms wrapped tightly around her, and his fingers gathered bundles of her hair over and over gain. She shook her head in disbelief, "This cannot be happening." she said as she tried to push Sesshomaru away, but his grip was to strong. She could feel him lower his head into her hair and whisper,

"How I've missed you..." He buried his head deeper into her raven locks. Making sure to remember her smell this time and never let go again.

_Never._

He had waited all this time. All the years of hoping and living off of his few memories with her, the few memories they had shar-

"Umm, Sesshomaru-sama..?" Kagome's asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" he asked, nose still buried deep in her hair.

"Wh-what are y-you doing..?" she asked. Her voice fumbled across the words as she tried not to blush. Still believing this had to be a dream.

But if it was a dream-

-why was she dreaming about this?

The thought made her blush harder and she looked up at Sesshomaru, but then decided to avoid eye contact with him. Fear of thinking about it to much.

"Why, what do you mean, Kago-"

He stopped.

What if they hadn't-

He quickly pushed her away and said, "Nothing of your concern." his voice growing colder with every word. Turning back into the Sesshomaru she knew. If she really hadn't. If they hadn't yet, Then he could be disturbing of what was to come next. He could even be changing time as they spoke.

"What is happening right now in Sengoku Jidai?" he asked quickly as he looked at her with his emotions masked. He had to know how much she knew. How close he could get to her, or if he should just over all avoid her.

Her features immediately became pained and she looked up at him, "There is no Sengoku Jidai anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

Wait...

What?

How could there be _no_ Sengoku Jidai anymore? Was that even possible? If they hadn't become mates yet, then she had to be able to go back. If she couldn't then...then...

He breathed in, "Explain."

She looked at him and spoke with a little sarcasm, "What do you mean '_Explain'_?" her voice became softer, "The jewel was purified and I was sent home. That's it." She was annoyed. Why did he have to come into her life now? She had finally gotten over all the drama that had come with the feudal era, and she was normal again. She took a step back, "I-I'm leaving..." she started to turn around, but felt him grab her arm and turn her back around.

"Wait!" he looked deep into her azure eyes, "What about the wish? What did you wish for?" He knew the answer to the question, but he had to know her answer. Maybe it would be different – maybe they had wished for something else – maybe Inuyasha hadn't-

"Wish..?" Kagome's eyes widened once she understood. She hadn't even thought about the wish, the only thing she had been thinking of – the only thing she _could _think of – when she purified the jewel was wanting to be able to come back, "Wait... The well..." She immediately turned around, and pulled from Sesshomaru's grip.

He tried to stop her, but the moment she was out of his grasps she was running.

"Kagome!" he swept some hair from his forehead and started running in the same direction, "Damn it! Come back!" he ran and ran. He didn't want to go his full speed – which was much to fast to even be seen – because he could still smell her, but it pained him to not have her in his sights. Not after all this time. He bumped into the crowds surrounding him and stopped when his he lost her. He looked up and smelled the air. He knew where she was going immediately.

"The well..." He picked up his pace again and soon found himself standing in front of the shrine that held the Bone-Eater's Well. He only saw Kagome for a moment before she jumped in the well; a blue, mystical light shooting from the top.

"Damn..." He mumbled to himself.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The moment she got to the well she looked down and felt a sense of despair rush through her. What if she was getting her hopes up? What if her wish hadn't been granted? She felt her emotions deepen as she kept thinking about it.

She would just jump in, that's all she had to do.

She would either go back, or stay here. So she had to try.

She lifted one leg onto the lip of the well and stared down.

"I can do this..." she readied herself as she lifted her other leg up and jumped down.

She felt herself laugh.

She hadn't hit the bottom.

The familiar sapphire light surrounded her as she could feel herself being engulfed with joy she could have never imagined she would ever have since the day she had been sent back.

She was really doing it! She was going back, and she could see Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha... Everything would be alright again. She could be with all her friends; both in the past and present. She could feel tears of shear happiness fall down her cheeks as the steadied herself when she felt the ground under her feet.

"...I'm here," She smiled and stood up. She glanced up and felt a drop of water land on her left cheek, "It's raining..."

She laughed again.

Of all the days she came back – it was raining.

She grabbed one of the vines growing from the side of the well, and started to climb up. When she reached the top she could feel the rain grow harder, so she ran.

It looked exactly the same. Nothing had changed in Inuyasha's forest, nothing at all. Soon enough she saw the the tree Inuyasha had been bound to, and walked up to it. She gently ran her fingers across the bark, "...Inuyasha," she wanted to see him so bad – she had missed him so much that she could barely take the time to finish her walk back to the village.

Had Shippou grown any?

Had Sango and Miroku gotten any farther in their relationship?

She hummed through the rain as she stepped into the opening of the village. She was soaked, but she didn't care. All she cared about was seeing her friends. That's all that mattered.

She caught sight of Kaede's hut and dashed to the door. She opened it and yelled, "I'm Home!"

The first of them to notice Kagome was Shippou. He had smelled her, but it was faint. So he thought his mind was playing tricks on him like it had done so many times before. But he felt a mixture of happiness and disbelief surge through him when he heard a familiar voice that he had missed all to much these past months.

"..Kagome..? Is that really you?" he looked at her wide-eyed and felt a smile go from ear to ear.

Both Sango and Miroku stood up with their hands intertwined and said, "Kagome?"

Kagome ran up and gave Shippou a bear hug, which he gladly returned in response. She looked up to Miroku and Sango, "I can't believe I'm back."

They smiled back as they walked up and gave Kagome a quick hug.

"How were you able to come back?" asked Miroku as he and Sango sat down beside each other.

Kagome looked at them and smiled warmly, "I'll explain later, " she glanced around the room for a moment. Where was Inuyasha? Surely he had caught her scent by now; the rain had lightened, "Hey guys, where's Inuyasha?"

Everyone immediately tensed.

"Well..." Shippou whispered softly.

"You see.." Sango added.

Then Miroku looked up at her seriously, "Lady Kagome, Inuyasha is dead."


	4. Chapter 4

She grieved silently as she curled up in the blanket.

All had gone to hell the moment Miroku had spoken those words,

"...Inuyasha is dead."

She held back tears. How could he be gone? It was just to much to think about; she had loved him, and now she'll never see him again. And it's all _his _fault. She felt her sadness start to mix with anger. It's just – Why did he have to kill Inuyasha? Wasn't there another way to stop him... Thoughts of her conversation with Miroku and Sango ran through her mind; going over every last detail,

_"..What?" she breathed in and choked back a sob, "What do you mean he's dead?" She abruptly stood up and stomped her feet to the ground._

_ Sango's faced paled, "Look, Kagome, let us explain to you what happened while you were gone." She felt utterly horrible to have to tell her friend this; Kagome had loved him, and she couldn't even bare to see him hurt. Definitely not dead._

_ "Explain?" She yelled as she felt herself being engulfed with memories of her and Inuyasha._

_ The tree where she had first met him. _

_ The first time he had ramen._

_ The first time she yelled 'sit'_

_ All the times he had saved her life._

_ The last moment she had seen him – the second time he had cried._

_ A tear rolled down her cheek silently. She felt numb. The love of her life was gone, "Was he killed?" she mumbled as she sat back down; trying to hold in the emotions that kept boiling over._

_ "Well, I guess that's a yes and a no." Sango replied softly._

_ Her reply didn't help Kagome at all, "That doesn't answer my question. Was he killed or wasn't he?"_

_ "Yes, " Miroku answered, coming back into the conversation, "But sadly, by means necessary." _

_ "_Necessary_?" it made no sense, "Why would _killing him, _be necessary?" _

_ "Well, Lady Kagome, that's what we need to explain."_

_ "Ok, explain."she said quickly._

_ "It started when the jewel was purified, and you were sent back to your time." He looked into her eyes, "The wish that was made – well we soon figured out Inuyasha had somehow managed to use it." He breathed in, "And became full-demon."_

_ Miroku waited to let his last statement sink in with Kagome, then went on when he saw something change in her eyes,_

_ "Not much changed at first – well besides not being able to use tetsaiga – and he acted like he was taking the change normally. Then, one night, he left for a little while when he smelled something odd. When we woke up the next morning we found him covered in blood,"_

_ "Human blood, " Shippou whimpered and looked up to them, "I could smell it on him."_

_ "Yes, it had seemed part of his demon instincts had started to take over the better half of him, and one day he disappeared. We finally tracked him down though; using trails of massacred villages and dead passerby's." He stopped for a moment and gained his composure before going on, "When we found him, he was fighting Sesshomaru. We all knew the only way we would be able to stop him was by his death, but the only who would even consider it was Sesshomaru." He cringed for a moment, remembering the last sane words Inuyasha had said, 'Sesshomaru.. Kill me now... Damn it, I said kill me!' after that he had been fully taken over by his demon._

_ "Eventually it became to much and Sesshomaru – well, he ended up being the one to kill Inuyasha."_

_ At this point tears were streaming out of both of Kagome's eyes, "It's all Sesshomaru fault... There could have been another way to save him! You could have somehow waited it out! Figured a way to change him back!.." she lost it and ran outside. What was she doing? It wasn't Miroku's fault; they had just done the right thing. But Sesshomaru – he probably didn't regret killing him! He probably enjoyed killing Inuyasha!, "Damn it!" she leaned on a tree and slid down it. She could still feel a few raindrops hit her body. She curled into a ball and cried._

_ Cried for herself – cried for Inuyasha._

_ Soon enough, Sango came and brought her back into the hut. She made her lay down and rest, "I'm sorry, " she whispered in Kagome's ear as she pulled covers over her quaking body. _

"I have to go back." She sighed and stood up. She folded the blankets into a neat pile and put them in the corner. She opened the door,

"Lady Kagome, what are yo-" Miroku started but got interrupted by Shippou,

"Kagome! Your not going home are you?" he jumped onto her shoulder, and hugged her neck tightly, "You just got back."

"Don't worry, " She smiled and set him down, "I'll be able to come back, I promise."

She saw both Miroku and Shippou wave their goodbyes toward her as she left for the well. There were two reasons she was leaving : One, she had to know what Sesshomaru had been doing in her time, and two, She couldn't stand being here one more second. Everything and everyone reminded her of Inuyasha. The smell, the tree's, the people; everything went back to Inuyasha.

When she saw the well she ran. Maybe if she left she would forget; just like she had last time. Maybe it would be easier if she didn't come back _at all._

She lifted both her legs over the well and jumped.

"Kagome?" his voice rang through the shrine the moment she hit the bottom. It was full of concern and fear. Concern for her and her well being, and fear that she might not even look at him. Because it was obvious that she knew when he heard no answer, "Kagome, answer me!" he yelled and walked over to the well as she managed to climb up.

"...Sesshomaru." she whispered without looking at him.

"You know, don't you." he said as a fact, more than a question.

"I don-" she looked up and stopped. There in his eyes he held something she had never seen. Weakness, fear – emotion. All the thoughts, questions.. everything went away when she saw his eyes. He was truly sorry. She felt hers eyes start to water, and decided to let out all her emotions she had bottled up since the first night she had heard about Inuyasha. She was overwhelmed with hate and despair – and she couldn't take it. She just wanted to lay there and cry. To let it all out.

And so she did. For hours she stayed there and did nothing but cry into Sesshomaru's chest.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He stood there, in a tight embrace with Kagome. He couldn't help but love every second of it – even if all it had to do with, was because Inuyasha was dead.

He hadn't wanted to kill him. In fact he had grown a strong respect for his half brother; though he would never admit it, it was true. He regretted killing him, but unlike his companions he knew what had to be done and would do it. On his part it might have been a mistake. They might have been able to find a way to change him back, but that would have taken days upon months to figure out and they hadn't had the time for that.

His thoughts were stopped when he felt Kagome pull away from him. He stared at her.

"Sesshomaru..." she mumbled under breath, knowing he could hear her anyways.

"..Yes?" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how I can just act like it didn't happen. Like you didn't..." she trailed off. She wanted to forgive him, she really did. Something about the future Sesshomaru... He could show emotions, he could feel them, "I can forgive you... But..." she glanced over to the well.

He knew what she meant. She couldn't forgive his past self. Not easily at least, "I understand." He smiled gently at her. He...smiled?

"Y-you are so different." she said as she started to get hiccups from all the crying she had been doing.

"...You have no idea..." he whispered, but Kagome didn't hear. He smirked, "I have to go now. I've been waiting all this time for you to come back." He sighed, "So I better go and make sure my assistant hasn't gone suicidal yet." He then chuckled and started to walk off.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled and grabbed his right arm... wait... right arm? Hadn't Inuyasha cut his arm off..?

He looked to where her hand was placed and saw the confusion in her eyes, "I'll explain everything later," he pulled out a small piece of paper and pen from his jacket pocket and wrote something on it, " See you then." he said as he handed the note to her, and walked out of the shrine.

She looked down at the note and read :

_321 Yurachuka, St_

_ 4:00 P.M._

_ Tuesday, April 5._

"That's tomorrow."

()()()()()()()()()

Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews! - squeals – Every time I read one I feel so happy to know you like my story! T_T Hope you liked the new chapter! ;D


	5. Chapter 5

Two more hours – that's how much longer until she met with him.

Sesshomaru.

She lay in bed, head covered completely by her blanket. She sighed heavily and wiggled around until she got into a more comfortable position. She was sulking. Again. After all, she had every right to. The man she had loved and cared for for three years had all the sudden vanished from her life. And now she had to deal with his confusing brother. She hated to admit it, but she had been waiting all day just to see him. For him to answer her questions and listen to her words. It would feel good to know the truth – to hear his side of the story.

"I'm lost..." she mumbled and yawned through the thickening air under her covers," Isn't he supposed to be cold and deadly... not... nice and huggable." she looked down and thought about when she had first met him in this era...

She flushed repeatedly.

If she thought about that now, she wouldn't be able to look at him straight when she saw him.

The door immediately slammed open. Kagome, surprised, threw the blankets from her body and glared up to see her little brother staring at her, "Sota, what are you doing?" she asked as she got up from the bed whining, "Why did you have to – Umph!" her sentence came to a stop when Sota leapt towards her and hugged her with all his might.

"Kagome! Did you really go back? If you did, are you still going to stay here? Are you going to stay there? Will you go back and forth like before?" he breathed in and finished in a mumble, "Is it really true about Onii-san?" he kept his grip tight, almost as if he thought she would disappear if he even thought about letting go.

"Onii-san?" she thought questioningly. What was he talking about? They didn't have a brother, so who was he talki-

"...Oh" she whispered once the words finally caught up to her. She gulped, "You mean Inuyasha."

"Of course! Who else would I be-" he said as he pushed her far enough away to see her face. Water had started to gather in her eyes and she was staring off into space, "Nee-Chan?" he mumbled.

Why. Why? Why? The moment she heard herself speak his name she felt like a piece of her heart was being chipped away. As if nothing mattered except for that one word. As if she could somehow bring him back by just his name alone. She felt desperate. Couldn't she just see him one more time? That's all she wanted. A tear rolled down her cheek as she felt Sota's eyes on her. She looked down, ashamed that she couldn't even stand to talk about it without crying, "... Yeah, it's true." she breathed in brokenly, " Could you leave me alone for a little while?"

"Um, sure.." Sota muttered, afraid if he stayed he would make her cry more. He took a few steps back, and closed the door.

Alone again.

Kagome glanced over to her clock," Three-thirty." she paused. Had she been lying there that long? How could an hour and thirty minutes pass by that quickly? She wiped away her tears, and walked up to her closet, "I need to get ready." she mumbled as she opened one of the drawers. She had to keep her mind off of it. Anything would help.

Soon enough she slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a purple tank top. She glanced at the clock again. This time it read three-forty five. She blinked, "Okay, If I leave now I'll get there right on time."

She left, only saying goodbye to her mother, and soon found herself sitting at the bus stop. She looked around and saw no one. The sidewalks were almost completely empty. She sighed heavily and looked down at her watch, " I only have fifteen more minutes. Come on, where's the bus."

As if it had been conjured by it's name, the bus pulled up with a loud screech and the doors slid open. Kagome slowly got up and got onto the bus. She found a seat and sat down; the bus was already pulling forward when she heard someone yell from outside,

"Hey! Stop!" the voice came from the side of the bus – slowly it grew louder and she saw someone climb the stairs and look around. It was a young man. His hair was an orange-red pulled back into a ponytail, and he had green, vibrant eyes that were staring at her.

Wait.. What..?

The boy came trotting over to where she sat with a silly smile on his face, "Is this seat taken?" he asked enthusiastically. His eyes shown with relief, almost like he had found something he had lost.

"Umm, no it's not. Bu-" she was cut off by him plopping down into the seat beside her,

"Oh, okay then." he blinked and turned his head too meet her gaze again, "So what's your name?"

She looked at him questioningly. What was wrong with him? Did he even know the meaning behind manners? "...Kagome, and yours?"

He looked at her and smirked as he brought his fingers to his lips, "That's a secret."

She blinked. What did he just – did he really just – Oh my gosh. She inwardly sighed. She glanced back at him, getting a better look at his features.

He seemed oddly familiar...

Almost as if...

"Oh, is this your stop too?"she heard him asked, being pulled away from her recognition.

She looked around and saw the street sign that read, Yurachuka, St.

"Uh, yeah it is, but what do you mean by 'too'?" she asked hesitantly.

"I mean I'm getting off here as well!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand and rushed her off the bus, and down the steps. What was wrong with this kid? Why was he acting so familiar with her – as if he knew her!

"Well I better be leaving..." she mumbled as she pulled away from his grip. She failed.

"What house are you going to? I can help you find it, I live around here!" he planted another huge smile on his face and started walking, his hand still firmly gripping her own.

""Umm, 321. But really, you don't have to help me. I can find it just fine on my ow-"

"No, It's fine!" he said as she thought to herself, 'If he interrupts me one more time...'

She ignored him as he rushed her across the sidewalk. What if she didn't make it on time? She looked up to the green eyed boy and sighed heavily, "Really, I'm going to be late so..."

"Ah, here we are," he said as he stopped and smirked," 321, Yurachuka."

She looked up and saw the boy start to go up to the door, "What are you doing?" she asked as she followed him.

He glanced behind him and said, "This is where I'm going to." she walked forward and ran his words through her head.

"What do you mean? Are some kind of stalker?" she yelled. What was wrong with this kid? First he acted like he knew her, and now he was following her? She rose her hand up to slap him, but he caught it in the air and made goofy smile,

"Whoa! I'm not Miroku!" he laughed.

"Wha..." she muttered. How could he know about Miroku...

Then everything made sense; red hair, green eyes, and over friendliness...

"Shippou..?"


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry! I was so stressed about school and I kept losing my inspiration that I haven't finished the next chapter until now! DX Hope you like it, and I promise I will update sooner! ;D Please Review!

"So you finally remember?" Shippou laughed, " I thought you had forgotten about me." he finished as he smiled warmly at her. He was overjoyed. The thought that he could be with Kagome again almost made tears come to his eyes.

She felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled at her. He definitely wasn't the small kit she had seen just a day before. Now that she looked closer and compared him to before; his jaw bone had become more prominent, and his hair was longer – though not by much. She looked up to him, "Y-you... Your so tall!" she gasped as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Five-hundred years and that's all you can say?" he chuckled deeply, and Kagome couldn't help but smile into his chest.

He pulled her in tighter, "Man, I can't believe I can see you again, Mama." he sighed heavily.

"Ahem," Kagome heard someone come up behind them, "May I ask what you are doing kit?"

Kagome pulled far enough out of Shippou's embrace to realize who it was that spoke, "Oh, Sesshomaru! Did you know about this?" she asked as she glanced back to Shippou quickly, then back to Sesshomaru. She couldn't help but wonder if he had planned it. After all, it couldn't have been a coincidence; it was to convenient.

"If you mean Shippou coming here, then yes." he said as she detected a hint of annoyance slide into his words. He took a few steps towards the pair and reached for her arm and pulled her closer to him, "Now that you both are here, we can start." He said as he glanced back and forth between the two and finally kept his gaze on Kagome, "Would you like to talk outside or inside?"

Kagome shifted uncomfortably in his arms. She was starting to become really pissed off. Why was he being all possessive over her? "Can you please let go if me?" she asked as she proceeded to do so.

His grip became tighter subconsciously when she tried to wriggle away from his grasps. He looked down at her, and saw her eyes narrow. He immediately pulled his hands away and sighed. Even if he was one of the strongest demons in Japan; no way could he compete with her wrath. That he knew from experience.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Sesshomaru said quietly, trying to avoid the oncoming anger of the miko.

"Yeah...let's go!" Shippou replied cheerily. The three walked into the house and slid their shoes off at the entrance. Sesshomaru led the other two into a sitting room so they could attempt relaxation while talking about everything that has happened in the past five-hundred years.

"So, is your side of the story any different from Miroku's?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru, sitting opposite of him. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze; he hadn't taken his eyes off her since they walked in.

He lifted one eyebrow elegantly and said inquisitively, "Well, that would all depend on what his story was."

"That you killed Inuyasha because he had lost his humanity... that he became a monster." It felt weird to actually admit out loud that Inuyasha was gone. That he was really dead. She looked down and thought. Maybe it would be easier to get over his death now that she fully acknowledged it and made herself embrace it. She glanced back up to Sesshomaru.

"It would appear the monk was telling the truth. I did kill Inuyasha, and my reasoning for it will not be judged poorly by you, I would anticipate." He answered her. Hopefully, she couldn't detect the worry in his voice. To think that she might feel ill towards him was unbearable. He saw a hint of a smile grace her lips and all his doubts vanished. Of course she wouldn't be mad at him. He, of all people should know that. Kagome was too kind-hearted to blame him for it; if she did, she wouldn't show it.

"No, you had...good intentions. Though I completely understand, it is still hard to take it in. I am happy I have gotten to see everyone, but I can't lie. When I heard about this – well- you could say I wasn't very happy with _you._" She sighed and glanced at the two men through her lashes. Both tried to give her small smiles, but their attempts were ruined by the look she gave them.

"Kagome, I am very sorry about having to kill your..._love_," Sesshomaru said the word a little bitterly, "But it was necessary to save the lives of my people."

She gave him one more glance, then looked at Shippou, "Okay," she said, trying to change the subject, " Then explain this; how are you here? After all, it's been five-hundred years. How are you still alive?"

Shippou laughed then smiled at her, "Well, demons can live _much _longer than humans," he glanced at Sesshomaru, and he nodded, "So, in human years, I'm around five-hundred and fifty years old. But in demon years, I'm around eighteen."

"Re-really?" Kagome asked astonished, " That's amazing." her eyes were wide and she looked back over to Sesshomaru, "Then how old are you?"

He raised his eyebrow again, "Now Kagome, isn't that considered rude to ask for you humans?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically.

She blushed and glanced down, then back up, "Well, that shouldn't be a problem since your not human, now would it?" she said, feeling a little more comfortable around him. It felt good to be able to talk casually and joke around a little bit. At least now he wouldn't threaten to slash her throat if she was just a little sarcastic.

"Fine, " he said jokingly as he looked right into her eyes, "I'm eight-hundred and seventy five years old."

She looked at him incredulously, "And in demon years?"

"In demon years, I would be around twenty seven."


End file.
